fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Fan of Wiki/How Well Do You Know Me?
Hi guys! Fan here! This game is easy if you guys know me well. Hokay, let's start! One rule: Don't browse ANY of my user pages (or even Google the answers). It's okay if you didn't get your answers right, I don't bite ya know. Note: You guys can guess anytime you want. There are no limits. Just guess. If you guys want a hint, answer my optional questions! Put your answers on the comments! :D Set One (Answers Revealed!) #What are my top three favorite movies? (Removed the chronological order, you can answer now :3) Answers: Rise of the Guardians '''(by TRS), How to train your dragon and Big Hero 6 (the mentioned ones are included on my top 10 list)' #What is my favorite music genre? '''Answer:' Rock. From Alternative to Hard Rock. #'What is my favorite cartoon show? (Answered by Skpcboy) Answer is: Teen Titans. ''Fun Fact: Teen Titans is my all-time favorite cartoon. The 2nd ones are Steven Universe and Powerpuff Girls (tied).' #'Who are my favorite characters? You could give at least five on any shows or movies. (Answered by TRS) Answers are: Peridot, Steven, Raven, Robin and Beast Boy. Fun fact: My current favorite character is Peridot (SHE'S SO FREAKIN' ADORKABLE)' #'What is my main OTP (One true pairing)? (Answered by TRS) The answer is BBRae. '' ''Fun Fact: BBRae is my main OTP since 2004 along with RobStar... though the latter is the 2nd one.' #What are my three favorite colors? '''Answers: Blue, Green and Yellow' #What is my favorite band? Answer: Switchfoot #Let's make this harder. If you know what my favorite band is, who is the lead singer? Answer: Jon Foreman #(Optional question) What is my full tumblr url? By the way, I'm talking about my main one Answer: uniteddestiny.tumblr.com #(Optional question) What is my all-time favorite Fall Out Boy song? Answer: Just One Yesterday #'(Optional question) What is my favorite season? (Answered by TRS) Winter. ''Fun Fact: Winter is my favorite season since I was three years old.' #(Optional question) What is my favorite animal? You could either choose domestic or a wild one. '''Answer: Lion (for wild) and bird (for domestic)' #(Optional question) What is the first wiki I've eve joined in? Answer: Monster Hunter Wiki #'(Optional question) Ok. Let's make this more specific. Who is my favorite character in blue? (Answered by TRS) Lapis Lazuli. ''Fun Fact: She is one of the characters I'm emotionally attached to and I don't even know why.' #(Optional question) Who is my favorite music composer? '''Answer: Waterflame' Set Two #Who is my favorite Slush Fighter? #'What is my most favorite Switchfoot song? (Answred by TRS) Answer: "I Dare You to Move"' #What is my favorite Waterflame song? #Who is my favorite voice actor/actress? #What is the program/course I'm taking in college? #What am I using to edit videos? #What program I'm using when I'm drawing? #Who is the first character I've ever draw? #What is/are musical instrument(s) that I can play? #What is the first fandom I've ever joined in 2012? Category:Blog posts